Carried On, Forgotten Lives
by xFallingxCastlexWallsx
Summary: When certain nations have children they decide to help their kids live as close to normal lives. So they split up each couple, erasing the one parent's memories and choosing one to live with their child in a normal atmosphere. What happens when they meet again, and will things get complicated? UsUk, GerIta, SpaMano, PruCan
1. Chapter 1

There was so much he would miss out on, Italy knew. It was only right though. He had to keep reminding himself that. _It's only right, it's only right. _To protect his newborn daughter, he would have to give her up. N. Italy would do almost anything to help his little girl live a normal life and not have to worry about the issues, conflicts, and heartbreak that came with nations.

Germany volunteered to hide away with their baby and keep her from the nations. His brother, Prussia, had promised to take care of the land and Germany's people. The plan was for the German government to erase Germany's, soon to be Ludwig's, memories and seal them away in the U.S. A precautionary call to protect the little girl from the hardships of countries and war.

This was going to be the last night N. Italy had with his family and he had to be strong. He had to fight the tears away and keep his usual carefree smile upon his face no matter how much it hurt. He could have cried if he wanted to. Germany wouldn't have cared at this moment in time. It was just, Italy didn't want to. He had to prove to himself that he could make it through the departure.

* * *

><p>America looked down at the bed where his lover and twin babies slept. Three heads crowned with a beautiful shade of gold. He was going to miss being apart of their life, but it was worth it. Their safety mattered above all else. Their safety along with every other nation that had a child. America would protect them from afar since he couldn't be with them.<p>

England was going to forget about him, about being a nation, most of the moments they had. But it had to be worth it. Please, God, let it be worth it.

* * *

><p>Prussia couldn't stop looking in the mirror with a uncharacteristic frown upon his face. He knew what was happening was for the better. Except there was this nagging thought of, "What am I getting myself into?" He hadn't run a nation for a very long time, not only that but he would be losing his fuck buddy or lover for better terms.<p>

He didn't know what he was going to do without Canada and pancakes and sex. Not to mention how he wouldn't be able to be there for his kid like he was for his brother. It didn't seem fair. But with the way things worked out Germany, Canada, and a few others were going to lose the memories of being nations.

He didn't know how he'd handle if he saw Canada on the streets and Canada had no idea about the nights they had shared... Gott, how unfair.

* * *

><p>Romano peered into the dark, clutching his baby boy to his chest. Tonight would be his last night with Spain. The following morning, the government was going to be erasing Romano's memories.<p>

How was he going to raise this kid without Spain. Teach the kid wrong from right. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he'll be damned if he doesn't try. He'd make it. He had to make it. Little Ezra was counting on him. Spain was counting on him.

When the morning came in just a few hours, S. Italy would be ready. To protect his child he would do this. Spain would love him forever and, even without his memories, Romano was sure he would love Spain just as long. They'd get through this. All the nation's would get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little idea I had. I'm not to sure if it's cliched and stupid or okay. I'm going to give it a try though and maybe it will work out. Never know till you do it and I plan on doing just that. I've read a few stories about the kids of nations and I wanted to try a different approach than the ones I've seen. I'm going to try and not copy the other authors and make this my own or try to. **

**Oh, and before I forget: Disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia! Whooo yeah had to get that off my chest.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

All heads in the classroom looked up at the person who just stomped through the door. Said person continued to stamp his feet on the way to hand the teacher his schedule and tardy pass. There was a deep frown eminent on his features. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, just kept his head down.

"Nice of you to join us, Ezra. We missed you the first two days of school." Mrs. Garza said handing the boy his schedule back.

"Sure," was all Ezra replied with as he walked away and headed to a seat.

On his way to a seat, a girl by the name of Anneliese studied him with her clear blue gaze. Ezra's brown hair slightly curled down to his shoulders. One strand of hair seemed to extend from his head, a curlicue. The shade of hair went great with his olive skin and was striking against his light blue jacket. Anneliese quickly gathered that the boy was attractive and might have an attitude problem. That or he was just grumpy looking.

Once Ezra was seated, Mrs, Garza made her way to the front of the class, ready to announce the lesson of the day. "I will be putting you into different groups. Don't groan all at once." As the sound of displeasure rose and fell Mrs, Garza waved her hands in a hushing motion. "Within your groups you will interview each other. Get to know each other. Whichever group learns about each other the best and receives the highest grade will get to meet and talk to the representatives of different countries."

When the class failed to react Mrs. Garza rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, first group will consist of Anneliese, Christian, Michel, and...Ezra."

Anneliese looked nervously around the room. She had no idea who any of her group members were and how the acted. She grimaced as she saw a boy with messy blonde hair making his way toward her.

"Hey Anneliese... I'm Christian. We're in the same group," he said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"H-hi? We know each other?" Anneliese asked, a shy curiosity making its way on her face.

"Not really. A friend of mine dated one of the guys you hang out with."

Anneliese nodded. "Oh... Do you know who Michel is? Ezra's the new guy...right?"

"From what I gather." Christian's head went up as he started scanning the room. "Michel is a mystery. I've never been friends with a Michel in my life."

"Have a things against Michel's I take it," she said, smiling softly as her own eyes searched for this mystery person.

Christian's eyebrows furrowed together, almost becoming one. Gosh, she didn't notice how thick they were earlier. "How did you infer that?"

Anneliese began giggling. "Really? Infer? Gosh you sound so smarticles."

Christian grinned. "To stay in sports I have to be smart, no? But really? Smarticles? Wow you sound so delightfully pretty."

Anneliese's giggles grew. "Delightfully pretty? Well, kind sir, thank you for the compliment."

"Sorry to intrude on whatever mating ritual you two are performing, but I'm in your group."

Anneliese's head quickly turned to the voice, a slight blush making it's way to her cheeks. "S-sorry?"

Christian had looked up a small frown on his face. "You must be Ezra..."

Ezra sighed. "Yeah that would be me."

Christian nodded. "Pleasure."

"Is all mine."

"Dude, tense atmosphere. What did I miss out on?" A boy with caramel-colored hair bounced into view.

"Nothing," Christian said shortly, turning to the newcomer. "And you must be Michel?"

"Yeah," the boy smiled crookedly. "Isn't life great?"

Christian shook his head, his features relaxing. "Whatever you say."

"Why is it that?" Michel asked, cocking his head to the side. "You don't agree?"

"Why does it matter if I agree?"

"We're supposed to be interviewing each other. Get to know each other. That kind of thing. I need to know how you truly feel."

Anneliese's lips lifted into a smile. "You are quite the character."

"Mm, yeah that's what my dad says." Michel shrugged. "So...let's get interviewing."

"Oh and class!" Mrs. Garza began. "You will also be doing this tonight. I want you to get together after school and continue what you are doing. Depending on how well you interview and work with each other the group your in will probably be the partners you work with for most things. Don't forget the higher your grade the more likely you will be getting to meet representatives from around the world."

"Great. Stuck with each other for a whole year... Who's excited?" Michel asked, raising his hand.

Anneliese laughed softly, yet shook her head. "I'm still unsure."

Michel nodded. "Well that's okay. I'll be sure to change your mind later."

* * *

><p>Christian sulked while his twin sister bounced along after him and his class group. His dad had demanded that Charity was to go with because she had nowhere to go tonight and that he wouldn't be home to watch her and he didn't want her burning down the house. Christian had pouted and defended by stating, "Why does that matter? You smoke out the house all the time!" Which his father did not appreciate at all. So to say the least, Charity was walking behind them on the way into Michel's house so they could begin interviewing.<p>

"Dad! I'm home!" Michel stated loudly, throwing his book bag onto the couch and kicking off his shoes. "I brought friends!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing friends?" a man asked quickly rounding the corner coming into the living room. "I could have prepared some kind of supper?"

Michel shrugged. "Just make pancakes."

"Pancakes are for breakfast, we've had this argument already, Michel..." his father responded, pronouncing his name like Mi-shell.

"It's pronounced like Michael, Dad. We've had this argument already." Michel complained.

"It is said like Mi-shell."

"Michael..."

"Fine, My-kehl," the dad said, stressing the syllables. "but pancakes are for breakfast,"

"Then make breakfast for dinner."

The other four teens in the room stood in an awkward silence. Era with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. "Mr. Williams, it's fine. Pancakes for supper won't hurt anyone. Thank you for your concern over dinner but I think it should be fine."

Mr. Williams sighed. "Okay. You kids win. If you're thirsty there's pop and water in the fridge."

"Thank you sir," chimed the four guest in time as Michel lead them to his room.

"So...real name is Michelle Williams...what's your middle name?" Ezra asked, clearly savoring the new bit of information.

"It's spelled M-I-C-H-E-L. It's pronounced like Michael but Dad insist on saying it "the French way," just 'cause he's Canadian."

"Well Canadians do speak French." Ezra turned and smirked. "And I'm sure the man who named you would know how to pronounce your name."

Michel frowned. "Oh shut up. It's Michael."

"Or is it Michelle? Maybe you just find the name insulting to your masculinity..."

Anneliese put her hands over her mouth in shock and slight humor. Christian's mouth was slightly agape while Charity's face was lit up with a wide smile.

"Are you sexually propositioning me?" Michel asked, eyes narrowed.

"Why does it matter if you're sure your straight?" Ezra asked, facing forward., a smirk on his face, green eyes dancing in mirth.

Michel glared.

"You two would make a cute couple..." Charity said happily, a slight giggle apparent in her voice.

Anneliese couldn't contain her laughter at the look on the two boys' faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They made me super happy. ****So, tell me what you think so far. I hope you like the characters, though, I need to flesh out Anneliese more. Same with Christian. Michel and Ezra seem to have fleshed out okay to me, not completely sure yet. But the group seems to be hitting it off quite well, yes? Oh and any ideas you guys may have about what should happen between characters or scenes let me know, it would be awesomely appreciated. So keep that in mind as this little fiction progresses. Reviews are love, my dears. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So your dad is from Canada?" Anneliese asked Michel, deciding that it was safe to start up a conversation. It had been a few minutes of sitting in silence after the scolding everyone got from Christian.

Michel nodded. "Yeah. Hundred percent Canadian. The dude loves maple, pancakes, and hockey. He's the living Canadian stereotype." Michel looked around, his carefree smile returning. "Do any of you know someone from a different country."

Ezra nodded. "Yeah. My dad, he's from Italy."

"Dude, that's like all the way across the ocean!" Michel exclaimed as if it was the most amazing discovery. He had even sat up striaighter.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Anneliese smiled, her face strained as she blurted out, "My dad is German," to stop any fights the last statement could make. She most definitely didn't want anyone getting started on a fight again.

"Ah, a wurst and potato lover," Ezra said, turning his attention to the girl, green eyes teasing.

She laughed. "Definitely." If only he knew how much her dad loved wursts,

Ezra's lips quirked upward slightly, amused.

"What about you two?" Michel asked Charity and Christian, staring down the pair of twins.

"Our dad is from England," Charity replied. "And no he doesn't have crooked teeth." She grinned the last statement at Ezra.

Ezra smirked. "Was he born there?"

"Born and raised," Christian said.

"That's really cool." Michel began, looking like he had really thought about it and like he really believed that. "We all have parents born outside the country."

"We can put that in our interview homework," Anneliese suggested quietly.

Ezra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, definitely." He thought for a while then asked, "What are some other things we could ask and put down?"

"Favorite music?" Christian asked, running his fingers through his already messy golden mane.

Ezra shrugged. "Why not? Gives us something to put down."

Charity smiled. "Well, I like Victoriandustrial, Emilie Autumn. Spread the plague! Uhm... Steam punk. The Clockwork Quartet...though if they can be considered that is highly debatable. The Romanovs are good. So is Within Temptation, Evanescence, Jack Off Jill... Oh and Nicki Minaj is very appreciable."

There was a long silence in the room after Charity named her preferences. Ezra slowly started clapping, while Christian rolled his eyes."That threw me off big time. Not only do you look like a volleyball and cheerleader prep, but out of your music favs that you just said...the Nicki Minaj blew my mind."

It was true, Anneliese decided. Charity was dressed in a short black shirt that said live, love, dance over a black and gold tank top with hip huggers. If she raised her arms you would get a nice view of her flat tanned stomach. Her long layered blonde hair had a single strand dyed in pink.

Charity's smile grew into a grin. "People say that about me a lot."

Michel just shook his head in wonder, clearly amused

A knock on the door sounded before the door opened and Mr. Williams popped his head in. "Pancakes are ready."

Michel sprang up, heading toward the door. "Come on, guys. Dad's pancakes are the best!"

* * *

><p>Anneliese smiled as she watched the boys eat their pancakes. Even though the three guys didn't seem to like each other they were helluva similar. She couldn't decide which one she liked more.<p>

Michel was funny in a happy-go-lucky kind of way. Not to mention he was cute. Lean body clad in a black shirt with a beige tribal rose on the front and gray skinny jeans. His caramel-colored hair was cut in a skater fashion slightly covering his cinnamon-colored eyes.

Ezra was attractive but he was also rude and bitter. Especially to those he probably didn't know very well. Anneliese felt like the half-Italian had a bark worse than his bite and that maybe there was a part of him that needed someone who knew how to handle his moods and grumpy nature.

Christian was definitely handsome. Messy golden hair matched with a beautiful azure gaze. Nicely toned body... Not to mention he wasn't as big of a jerk as some of the jocks she'd come in contact with. He seemed sweet.

Out of all three boys she didn't know who she liked more or less. Christian maybe...or Ezra...no Christian... She wasn't sure. "Gosh..."

Charity looked over to her, a small smile creeping across her face. "What?"

Anneliese blushed. "It's nothing..."

Charity leaned closer. "Come on." Her elbow resting against the table, her blue eyes sparkling. "Tell me."

Anneliese sighed and scooted closer to Charity. "All three boys are really cute..."

Charity laughed softly. "That they are... Well at least Michel and Ezra are." Charity's sky-colored eyes studying Anneliese. "You don't like my brother do you?"

Anneliese's blush grew brighter. "He's on my options list."

Charity giggled. "We need to hang out."

"Why?" Anneliese asked, puzzled.

"So I can get to know you." Charity said, winking. "I'm not going to hook you up with my brother until I'm sure I like you and that you like him."

Anneliese laughed. "Deal... So who do you like?"

"What does who like?" Michel butted in. His eyes were wide, innocent looking. Anneliese wouldn't have minded slapping the look off his face now that he brought Christian and Ezra's attention to the two girls.

Charity grinned. "We were just asking each other if we both liked your dad."

Ezra and Christian began snickering while Michel's face grew into one of disgust. "He's my dad!"

"Which is why he's so hot. What girl doesn't want a mature man?" Anneliese asked, the question blurting from her mouth before she could process it thoroughly.

Michel shook his head, gagging. "God, that's wrong on so many levels."

Charity laughed loudly. "Ahahaha! That's my girl." She slapped Anneliese on the back heartily. Ezra had placed his head on the table and Christian was shaking his own head a small smile on his features.

Matthew poked his head in. "Aren't you supposed to be interviewing each other?"

"And we can't have fun while we do it?" Michel asked, instantly sobering up.

Matthew shrugged. "Just would have figured that you got on their nerves by now."

"Dad!"

Matthew smiled, "What?"

Michel frowned. "You're mean." He pouted softly, crossing his arms. "Hey what are some questions we can ask each other?"

Matthew sighed, looking to the clock then turning his head to the group he nodded. "I guess I can help."

* * *

><p>At the end of the period the next day, Christian, Ezra, Michel, and Anneliese were pulled aside by Mrs. Garza.<p>

"I want to say congratulations."

Ezra frowned. "For what?"

Mrs. Garza smiled. "The four of you got the highest grade. Therefore, you four will be interviewing the representatives of the world."

Michel's mouth was agape until he recovered. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Mrs. Garza nodded. "Out of all my classes I chose you."

* * *

><p>America leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on his desk. He had finished his work and was about to leave for home to defeat Tony's high score of a video game.<p>

"...the president's on the line." came through the speaker on the office phone. America, grinning reached over, pressed the speaker button.

"''Sup?"

"As you should know, America, there is a world meeting tomorrow. We're inviting four select students from a nearby academy for them to interview you and some of the other nations. I'm counting on you to set a good example and be good."

America chuckled. "No problem. Ahahaha, would a hero let you down?"

"...I suppose not. Good day, America."

"See ya."

Hanging up the phone America's eyes got a distant look in them. What if one of his twins were chosen for the interview? He'd be so amazed and happy; he'd probably get the same feeling of adoration like the first time he ever saw them, all clean and pretty. If it was his daughter... She'd walk in strolling with purpose, knowing she was beautiful and smart. She'd still have America's eyes, but her's wouldn't be covered up by glasses. She'd be so beautiful. But then...how would he know if the kid was his? Would he or she have America's eyes? Do they still have Iggy's hair?

Sighing, America shook his head. He should stop wasting his time. There was no way his little wish to see his kids would happen. So why did he always spend his time trying to imagine them? God, if only.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh...I hope this kinda covered who was whose kid. I'm sorry for any confusion the last chapter might have brought. ^_^; Tell me if there's any confusion in this one and I'll try to fix it. I'm not to sure how I did on this one. I'm super grateful for all the alerts by the way. Thanks for the reviews, I read them like candy. Seriously... and I love candy... **


	4. Chapter 4

America smiled brightly at the four teens who walked into the conference room. "'Sup? You four must be our interviewers?" He headed over and quickly claimed the boy in fronts hand, pumping it up and down. "Alfred F. Jones, at your service. I'm the representative of America!" His blue eyes took in the boy before him, studying him. _What Christian probably looks like... _Messy blonde hair and azure eyes with awesome Iggy eyebrows that weren't as thick. "You guys are...?"

"Christian," said the boy, a frustrated look on his face, furrowing his eyebrows till they almost joined. "Christian Kirkland." America stopped pumping the fist up and down an Christian took the opportunity to unhinge his hand from America's grasp.

America's eyes widened. It couldn't be... No way... Was this a trick? It couldn't be. It just couldn't... "Chri-..." America cleared his throat. "Kirkland... Ahaha, was you dad British or something?"

Christian's eyebrows grew closer together. "Yeah, actually he is..."

America's breath caught in his throat as he tried to choke something out. "That must be where you got your eyebrows from." America quieted himself as he just realized the statement he made. Great job... "Ahahaha, you know, 'cause Brits have big eyebrows!"

The large eyebrow on the boy's head twitched. Christian took in a deep breath through his nose, then slowly exhaled, a small smile spreading across his lips. Christian didn't reply but instead looked away.

America's eyes watched him as his heart started beating erratically. If that was his son he had some major self-control of his anger, nothing like Artie. His son...was in the same room. His son was right in front of him. Healthy...and in front of him. Wait... What? Why...why is he starting to walk away? America couldn't let him go. His hand reached out and quickly grabbed Christian's hand before he could get too far.

Christian's eyebrows rose showing off the eyes that America constantly saw in the mirror everyday. _He has my eyes... _

"Can I help you with something?" Christian asked, a confused frown upon his face.

America spluttered. He mainly wanted to pull Christian into his arms and hold him for dear life, but he couldn't. Not here, not now. "Uh..uhm...I just wanted to tell you...that...uh...if any of the guys in here mess with you...shout for me. I'm the hero and I'll come save you..."

Christian's brows drew together for probably the third time that morning. "Uhhh...okay?"

America let go, watching Christian walk over to the other nations in the room. Regaining his composure he turned to the faces of the other three teens who were currently staring at America like he was some kind of crazy pedophile trying to hit on kids. "Tell me your names now."

The small group remained silent. Then finally a scowling boy nodded to America. "I'm Ezra Vargas."

America nodded. Now why did that name sound familiar? A hand appeared on America's shoulder, pulling him back. "Ve~, it's nice to meet you Ezra. I'm Feliciano Vargas, representative of Italy." America glanced over his shoulder at N. Italy, before turning back to the boy. Oh...he saw it now. The boy reminded him of S. Italy, and speaking of the fowl mouthed Italian... South Italy's son was named Ezra, too.

Ezra's lips quirked upward slightly. "Italy? Really? My dad is from Italy."

North Italy smiled happily. "Really? That's cool! Does he like pasta and tomatoes?"

Ezra nodded, his tense shoulders relaxing. "Hell yeah, he loves tomatoes. I don't blame him either; they are fucking delicious."

Longing coursed through North Italy. Ezra reminded him so much of his brother. The fowl mouth, the scowl, the flyaway curl...

The only girl of the group slapped at Ezra's arm. "Watch it!" she hissed.

"It's fine, ve~" Italy smiled reassuringly to the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl blushed. "A-A-Anneliese Beilschmidt."

Italy's eyes opened wide, swallowing the shock that just coursed through him. It couldn't be a coincidence. Especially since America and Spain's kids were here. A giddy smile crept it's way across his face. "Ciao, Anneliese...ve~. You're so cute when you blush."

Anneliese laughed nervously, not to sure how to react. "Thank you?"

Italy just wanted to squeeze her and squeeze her and squeeze her some more. Squeeze her until she felt every ounce of the love he never had a chance to give. "I'm going to hug you~ now." Pulling her into a hug and having her in his arms he wanted to cry in joy. He felt how tense she was but that didn't stop him from wanting to keep on.

America felt the awkward air between Ezra and the other boy as they watched their friend get smothered by Italy. He turned his attention fully on them only to see the boy whose name he didn't know yet, staring at him intently. America looked around confused.

The boy smiled ruefully. "Sorry, dude, you just kinda remind me of my dad. You guys could be twins."

America's confusion faded away. Today definitely had to be a miracle. "Ahaha, it's fine man. So what's your name?"

"Michel Williams," the boy said, his eyes never leaving America's face.

He laughed softly. "Well you know what they say. Everyone has a twin somewhere." _If only you knew..._

Ezra nodded. "Yeah... Feliciano looks like a happier version of my own father."

America nodded. "See what did I tell you?"

Michel was about to reply when the door behind them slammed open and three men stumbled in. "Ahahaha, you guys are sooo late!"America laughed. "Our interviewers are already here."

"¡Hola! Sorry for not being here earlier. My name is Antonio Carriedo." Spain extended his hand for one of the boys to take. Michel and Ezra exchanged a look, before Michel shrugged and took the Spaniard's hand.

"Michel Williams. How do you do?"

Before Spain could reply a tipsy Prussian pulled him back away from Michel. Michel quickly took his hand back cinnamon eyes wary. Prussia studied the boy the name clicking in his head. "Kesesesese, my boy!" Prussia in his stupor, clumsily dived into Michel's arms. Michel caught unaware, grabbed the Prussian, eyes wide.

"Eh...ahahaha, forgive him Michel. You remind him of...of his old friend in high school."

Michel nodded. "Uhm...what's his name?"

"Gilbert..." Slowly Prussia regained his self-control, remembering the place they were at and the situation they were in. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to do that. It was definitely not awesome."

Michel nodded again and stepped back. "Uh...yeah...I awesomely agree that it was not awesome."

Prussia began to chuckle. "It's not awesome using awesome too much in a sentence... Gotta learn that."

Spain smiled softly, turning to the boy next to Michel. The boy was currently looking in wonder back and forth between Prussia and N. Italy. Waving around each time his head moved was a little flyaway curl. The scowl on his face was prominent and, by god, that curl. Heartache and loneliness filled the usual carefree man and he reached toward the curl. Before he could touch it, his hand was slapped away. The boy was scowling at him. "Don't you fucking dare..." Spain's heart stopped beating. _Ezra... _Spain laughed. "Lo siento, I apologize." Spain leaned over and took Ezra's face in his hands, kissing each cheek and his forehead.

A dark blush spread over Ezra's face and he pushed Spain away. "What the hell?"

America patted Ezra's shoulder. "It's an European thing."

Ezra grimaced and nodded.

Spain laughed ruefully. "You look like a tomato."

Ezra sighed. "Please don't..."

Christian walked over to Ezra and looked at his friends concerned. "Everything okay?"

America nodded. "Of course they're okay. They're next to the Hero!"

"Really?" Turning to his group Christian said, "We should begin interviewing." Glancing over at America he smirked. "Ready for questions Mr. Hero Freedom?"

The adoration was coming back with the smirk. Christian was like a blue eyed Artie. America nodded, unable to form words at the swelling in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay the nations meet their kids. I hope it's okay. Sorry if Prussia is out of character, I'll work on getting his character right. Same with Spain and any other characters I may have written badly. I feel kinda sorry for Anneliese...Italy is still smothering her... Oh well, momma love. Sorry for taking so long to update. Monday a friend stole me, yesterday I spent the day with my father and got a tattoo. It's awesome I love it. Well, hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget alerts and favs are sweet but reviews are love. **


	5. Chapter 5

Christian was slowly loosing his patience with these people. How did any of them get jobs in the government? They were...incompetent and unable to do anything other than play around and argue.

Currently, Anneliese was being smothered by a cheerful Italian and his Japanese friend, getting drawing lessons and pasta recipes. Ezra's non-existent boobs just got claimed by some Asian guy. Michel was getting harassed by a Russian asking if he would like to "become one," while a pretty, yet creepy lady held a knife to his back. Christian felt a hand running along his thigh getting closer and closer to his groin. Almost instantaneously the three boys snapped.

"Dude! Really? Leave me the hell alone!"

"Get off my back you mother fucker!"

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself or I swear to God I'll beat your face in!"

Belarus moved her knife to Michel's neck. Korea looked like he was pouting. Fance just laughed.

"Honhonhon! Mon cher, you should be honored! Those massive eyebrows probably stop any les filles from coming close to you." Christian's eyebrow twitched, his hand curling into a fist.

"Ahahaha, Francis, my man! Keep your hands to yourself." America cut in, eyes gleaming dangerously at the French man.

"Your just jealous they're not all over you," Francis teased. But he took his hand off Christian's thigh.

Christian nodded in America's direction, showing his appreciation.

Prussia pulled Belarus's knife away from his son's neck, a smirk upon his face. "Come on, babe. Leave the kid be..." Gently, he pushed himself between Belarus and Michel waiting for the crazy female to lower her knife.

Spain just cooed over Ezra, making calming gestures at the boy. Though it seemed that Spain was just annoying the boy further.

America grinned his heroic smile at everyone. It was probably best to give the kids a break from everyone "Time for break guys!"

Slowly everyone started exiting the room. The four teens following behind. The only ones left in the conference room were four nations, America, Spain, Prussia, and Italy. They stood together in silence trying to get their thoughts together. Italy was about to begin a statement when America's phone buzzed. America, eyes wide, dug through his pockets, grasping for his cell. Once he had it a small confusion clouded his face. "Hmm...that's strange. It's my boss." Pressing the talk button he raised the phone to his ear. "'Sup, man?"

"How did you like that surprise, America?"

America was silent for a minute, trying to figure out what his president meant. "What surprise?"

The president sighed on the other line. "The kids, America. The kids..."

America's jaw went slack. "How?"

"I talked to the school the four children go to and got one of my assistants hired as a teacher. Had her hold a contest between students but from the start only you and the others children were to win." The president said proudly, happy with his plan. "I already talked it over with the leaders from the other seven countries and they all agreed that it was time. Hang out with your kids America. Get them used to you... Then we'll work on getting their memories back."

* * *

><p>Lovino sat on his bed, head in his hands. Today was turning out to be really shitty. Not only had he slept in, but he had a monster headache all day, he spilled his coffee, cussed out his boss, he felt like he was going to throw up, not to mention today was pay day and he got sent home earlier due to stress, possible illness and a pissed off manager. As the day progressed so did his headache. It wouldn't go away no matter how much Advil he popped. He felt like his head was going to explode.<p>

"_Buyoo, you're so cute! Just like a tomate."_

"_Shut up, Spagna!" he snapped, glaring at the Spaniard who was currently running his hands along Lovino's forehead._

"_I'm just checking you temperature, Roma~." Spain said softly. His green eyes holding more concern than Lovino would have ever thought."And I've come to the conclusion that you are warmer than usual."_

_Lovino sighed. "I'm not sick stupid..." Spain didn't know the true reason for his warm face that year. He would never tell the idiot either. He would never state how much he loved the tan man's emerald eyes or unruly, curly brown hair. It wouldn't be till many, many years later that idiot Spain would put the pieces together._

Lovino shook his head as the pain faded away, after that... was it a memory? It couldn't be a memory though, Lovino didn't know anyone who went by Spain...Why was the person called Spain anyway? And why did he call him Roma? That sure as hell wasn't his name. "Damn..." Lovino laid down, pulled a pillow over his face, and curled up, his mind reliving the memory, unable to get the image of the man's sparkling green eyes.

* * *

><p>After the four teens managed to get past the craziness of the nations and interviewing some of them they attempted to make a hasty retreat. At least, the boys did. Anneliese was being pulled along by Ezra as she waved bye happily to the small Japanese man dubbed Kiku.<p>

"Ahahaha! Leaving so fast?"

The group stopped walking, not only because they were being addressed but because four of the nations stood before them.

Michel nodded. "Uh, I guess. Did you need something?"

"Ah, si." Spain smiled. "We were wondering...if...while we're in town we could possibly hang out with you guys?"

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you planning on doing with us?"

"Chill out, man." Prussia butted in. "Nothing weird, just hanging out. Go catch a movie, dinner, park, I don't know, what do you kids do?"

"I don't know..."

"I'd love too!" Anneliese grinned. Grabbing onto Italy's hand she said, excitedly, "You can teach me how to make pasta!"

Italy grinned himself. "Ve~, I'd be very happy to teach you!"

The three boys grimaced as the other three nations looked expectantly at them.

Michel nodded. "Okay, fine whatever, but just because I owe you old man," he said, pointing at Prussia. How could he really say no when the guy saved him from being stabbed by some freaky Belorussian woman.

Ezra and Christian sighed in defeat, nodding their heads. Wondering what the hell they were about to get into as Spain and America attacked them with hug

* * *

><p>As Christian walked into his house he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. Charity looked up from the T.V and grinned at her brother. "So, how did the interviewing go?"<p>

Christian groaned. "Nothing like I thought it would be, that's for damn sure."

Charity's head tilted to the side, but she didn't bother asking. She shrugged and turned back to the television clearly bored. "Dad's making dinner. Hope you're not hungry after your obviously stressful day."

Christian groaned. Just his luck. Why did that figure? His groan only increased in noise as the doorbell to the house rang. Who could it be at this hour? Charity rolled her eyes and went to answer the door.

"Hello?"

"'Sup. I'm Alfred F. Jones. I met Christian today at the world conference and he said I could come over."

"Oh he did now?"

Christian practically fell of the couch at the voice. Charity looked back at her brother as she heard his shock and shrugged. "Well, come on in then. Just a warning though, our dad is making dinner. It will probably suck." She grabbed his hand, not caring if she was being rude or polite and pulled him inside. "Oh and don't mind the smell of burnt food, it's just Dad's cooking."

Christian hurried and stood from his seat. "Uh, hi Mr. Jones. Wasn't expecting you this soon."

America smiled and turned as he saw a figure emerge from a smoking kitchen. America felt his heart jump around in his chest. "You must be their father?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next chappie. I don't think it's that good, I probably could have stretched it out a little more, added more detail here and there, but I figured I would upload it anyway. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts they make my day. It's like eating candy without having to worry about getting fat, instead of getting fat you burn it all off by writing more. Haha it's kinda addicting for me. I hope this is turning out okay, I honestly don't feel like I'm doing that good of a job but your comments are uplifting and I thank ya for that. Soo...what should happen between America and England and their cute adorable little teens? What should the other three nations do with their kids? You guys need to throw ideas at me and help me out, I'd love to hear what you guys think should happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur stood at the entrance of the kitchen, staring at the random man who was in his house. "Can I help you with something?" Eyes training on his kids, he gestured to the kitchen. "We need to talk... I'll be right with you, Mr..."

"Alfred." America laughed. "I dislike the title of Mr. Too formal for me."

Arthur nodded. "I see... Well, kids, come on." Arthur still unsure of what to make of this situation, stood by the oven, foot tapping. Once his two kids were in front of him he began. "Who is that and why is he here?"

Charity rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Dad. Christian met him at that government interview the school had him do and Christian decided that, hey, why not invite the handsome American who works in the government to our house. 'Cause we all know, Dad, that you might be a closet gay considering that you have not approved of any of the pretty bachelorettes that we've invited over." She shrugged. "Don't get mad, we just want a mommy...or well...with who Christian picked I'd guess a more masculine Daddy who doesn't knit."

Christian glared at his sister, nervousness setting in at he look on their father's face. Turning to his dad he hastily said, "That's definitely not true. What happened was at the interview, Alfred for some reason took a liking to me and wants to hang out. I have no idea why. I couldn't really decline him after everyone else in the group was telling the other representatives that wanted to hang out, 'sure'"

Charity laughed. "Are you saying sweet Alfred F. Jones is a pedophile?"

"What? No!" Christian huffed. "Quite twisting my words around!"

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Both of you be quiet for a minute..." Eyes closed in slight frustration he sighed. "Since he's already here we can't exactly tell him to leave." Looking up he gave his twins The Look. "Christian, take this as a lesson learned not to follow a group and say no when you don't like someone. Charity...don't you dare hint that you wouldn't mind him for a...mmm..."

"So you're not denying that your gay?" Charity snickered.

Christian pursed his lips to keep from smiling. "You know we'd love you even if you are."

"Charity Rose, Christian George, out!" Arthur barked. "I need to finish cooking."

The twins rushed out of the room, Charity snickering still while Christian couldn't stop smirking. "So, Alfred, what would you like to do while we wait for Dad to finish cooking." Charity asked.

America raised a brow. "What exactly do you have to do around here?"

"Mmm...board games, movies, homework..." Christian began listing.

"Christian, you are so boring." Charity teased. "How about we make something?"

Christian frowned. "You and your stupid duct tape."

Charity gasped. "It's not stupid!"

"Ahahaha, guys how about we do...a board game and while we play we can make whatever Charity wants," America suggested, trying to bring peace to the squabbling siblings.

"Ahaha! That's great! I'll go get some duct tape. Christian, pick out a game. Just not Monopoly!"Charity called as she headed down the hall to her room, leaving the two guys in her dust.

America shook his head staring after her. "So...what's up with the duct tape?"

Christian rolled his eyes, heading to a chest near the T.V. "It's her new obsession. 'Let's make a duct tape bag! Can I duct tape you phone and back pack? Here's a duct tape bracelet.' She's even thinking about making a prom dress out of duct tape." He began pulling out games from the chest and gestured for America to come over. "What game would you like to play?"

America studied the games, contemplating. "How about that one?" he asked, pointing to the game of Twister.

Christian looked at it. "How will we play it while doing duct tape crafts?"

"Well...we can do the duct tape then...after dinner play this. Besides if we do it that way your Dad can play with."

Christian laughed. "We'll have to coerce him into it, but that would be great."

America smiled happily. That was the first real laugh he had gotten from Christian. He turned his head as Charity bounced into the room. She was beautiful. More so than he ever imagined, more confident and carefree than he thought. She obviously didn't care what people thought and wasn't afraid to be herself. He could already feel himself starting to enjoy her.

She dumped a whole armful of duct tape on the floor. "We have red, white, blue, black. Uhm tie-dye, alien print, zebra, flowers, peace signs, orange, pink, purple, and gray."

Christian sighed. "What exactly do you plan on making with all those?"

Charity frowned in thought. "Haven't gotten that far."

Stifling a laugh, America raised his hand. "What about we make a huge flag. You have red, white, and blue right? We can make an American flag and the Union Jack."

Charity and Christian were silent for a good few seconds before their faces split into grins. "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>Ezra walked into his home pausing after the door closed, surprised to see his dad lounging on the sofa with a book in hand. "You're home early," he said awkwardly.<p>

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, I know. Got sent home." Putting his book down, Lovino turned to face his son. "So how did that meeting or whatever go?"

Ezra sighed and headed over to the sofa, plopping down next to his dad. "Fucking weird. The people there were total ape shits." He shook his head. "I felt like cussing the entire time. So...why were you sent home?"

"Had a monster headache, couldn't concentrate. Heh, I even cussed out my boss." Lovino shrugged.

Ezra nodded, closing his eyes as silence fell over them.

"Here," Lovino said, pulling out five stripes of paper from his book and handing them to Ezra.

The teen took it, glancing at his father, suspiciously, then looking down he read a smile making it's way onto his face. "What's this for?"

"Birthday present."

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow."

Lovino shrugged. "So what. The concert isn't until tomorrow, too."

Ezra grinned. "Why are there five tickets?"

"One for you, me and three for whoever else you want to bring."

"How much did you spend on all this?"

"Not too much. Besides I remembered how much you liked Mayday Parade." Lovino smirked, clearly pleased with giddy look on his son's usually scowling face.

"Who will I invite to go with us?"

"Whoever you want. I don't give a damn. Choose the fucking kids in that group you were placed in."

Ezra nodded, clearly excited. But...out of that group who would want to go? Not Michel, fuck Michel. Anneliese? That would be awkward. Charity and Christian? Yeah Charity and Christian. Charity might like it and it wouldn't be awkward 'cause it wouldn't be a date and her brother would be there. But the other ticket...what the hell, invite Anneliese, too. But then Michel will feel left out... And what about that Antonio guy who wanted to hang out...? "Can we get two other tickets?"

Lovino frowned slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure, why not?" Lovino shrugged then turned back to his book.

* * *

><p>Anneliese snuggled next the her papa, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest, distracting him from reading the newspaper.<p>

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked, softly, looking down at his daughter, having given up on trying to read. "Why are you trying to butter me up?"

"Because, Papa, I'm going to have a friend come over tomorrow morning to teach me how to make pasta. And since you're off tomorrow I want you to say it will be okay and not freak and say no."

Ludwig sighed. "As long as they don't bother me, I'll be fine."

Anneliese laughed nervously. "Well, I can't exactly promise that, which was why I was trying to 'butter you up.'"

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't they leave me alone?"

"Well..." Anneliese went silent, trying to figure out how to describe Feliciano. "He's...kinda...touchy feely. He doesn't seem to know the meaning of boundaries, he also seems very spontaneous."

"It's a boy?"

Anneliese shook her head. "A man. He's one of the representatives I met today and since he's in town and learned I liked pasta he offered to teach me how to make it the Italian way."

Ludwig frowned, unsure, but how could he resist his daughter's cute puppy dog face?

* * *

><p>Prussia sat in his car outside the house, watching Michel walk in. He wanted to jump out and run after and start hanging out with his kid and Canada. Gott, how much he missed Canada. He gripped at the phone in hand, trying to work up the courage to call the number Michel gave him. Michel claimed it was his cell number and to call when he wanted to hang out. Prussia was afraid, though, that the number was fake. Then again, he would never know unless he tried it. Pressing talk he waited for the ringing to stop.<p>

"Mm, hello?"

"Hey, Michel. It's Gilbert. I'm in the neighborhood and am wondering if I could drop by and hang out for a while."

There was silence on the other end. "Uh, sure? Well...I should probably ask my dad..." He heard talking over the phone, obviously Michel took the phone away from his ear and was consulting Canada. "Gil? Hey, yeah, come on over. Dad's fine with it. Oh, and you'll love dinner. I talked him into making pancakes again. I'm awesome."

Prussia chuckled. "Yes, you are. Though you'll never be as awesome as me."

"And you'll never be as awesome as my Dad's pancakes, man."

"We'll see about that," Prussia challenged even though he knew the last statement was true. Nothing was better than Canada's pancakes and syrup. It's what led Prussia to his lover in the first place. If it wasn't for those pancakes, he would still be head over heels for Hungary who would never return those feelings. Canada was his angel and in a way Canada saved him from self-destruction. Though, Canada always believed it was Prussia who saved him, it was definitely the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I think I'm going to have fun next chapter. ^^ Loveliness. I need to figure out some fluff for the couples and fluffy moments for the nations and their babies. I actually like this chapter. I can't wait to get Iggy and America playing twister. Hope you're enjoying so far. *kiss kiss* **


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia and Michel glared at each other over their food, Matthew watching with an amused look. Who knew how funny it would be to watch a grown man and teenager gobbling down food trying to see who could eat the fastest and the most. It was sorta hard to tell who was winning but it looked like Michel was about to beat Prussia who looked ready to puke at the next forkful of sausage and pancake. Michel obviously observed as much, too, with the way his lips were pulling at the edges into a smirk.

Matthew rolled his eyes. He wanted to pull the plates away from the two, unsure if he should. What would, Gilbert do? Gilbert was began leaning on his elbow and the shoveling of food in his mouth had slowed. Coming to his decision, Matthew hesitantly took the plates away and carried them to the sink. "Take a break, okay?"

O-o_o-O_O_O_O

Arthur and the twins were staring at America in shock and wonder as the man pretty much inhaled the meal that Arthur had made.

Charity, mouth agape asked, "You actually like that?"

"You're not dead yet?" Christian blurted, only to receive a slap to the back of the head.

America grinned at them, ignoring the disgusted looks on their faces at the sight of blackness stuck between his teeth.

O-O_o_O-O-o-o

Michel and Prussia lounged on the couch, Matthew caught awkwardly between them. Michel hummed quietly to himself. He couldn't help but think that Gilbert seemed to be crushing on his dad. Often had Michel caught the German staring with a faraway look on his face. It was actually kinda creepy and maybe a little hilarious. Matthew could obviously tell there was something up with Gilbert, but he wasn't going to be rude, that Michel knew for a fact. Maybe Michel needed to intervene... "Dude really? Either get a room or something for your eyes or just stop staring at my dad."

Gilbert and Matthew looked over to Michel in shock. Michel had his head turned to the T.V acting like he was watching it intently. Matthew's face colored, pink dusting his cheeks. "M-Michel be nice..."

Michel shrugged. "Sometimes you have to be blunt and truthful..."

O-o_O_o_O-o-o-o-o

America tried hard to keep himself from laughing. With the position he was in any kind of outburst would be fatal to winning this game. Christian's head was pretty much in America's armpit. Arthur's butt was in America's face. And what a nice view it was...

"Alfred..." Charity said flicking the spinner. "Right hand yellow..."

America blew out some air, sliding his hand between Arthur's legs. Wow didn't that sound kinky? The urge to laugh came back.

"Daddy...right hand, ahaha, yellow..."

Arthur grunted and scooted his hand from blue to yellow. Too easy.

"Christian...right foot blue. Damn what's with all the rights?"

Christian sighed and hefted his foot under America's abdomen.

"Alfred...o...left hand blue."

America tried to peak over at Charity and give her a your kidding look. Twisting around he tried to reach blue but he over calculated and his face collided with Arthur's butt.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur snapped, while America tried to right himself. Christian and Charity busted out laughing, cackling like an evil witch and warlock. Sadly enough their laughing was contagious and Arthur and America began laughing themselves.

O-o_O-O_o_O_O

Matthew didn't know how to handle the situation. Gilbert didn't seem put off by Michel's random outbursts, a smirk decorating his lips. Michel tried to act nonchalant. Matthew felt like he wanted to dive face first into the pillows on the couch and die. The awkwardness, the awkwardness. "Maple," he whispered. Flustered as he was, he didn't notice the smirk slip away from the Prussian's lips.

Prussia turned away. He didn't know what to do. Laugh, smile, be happy that Canada was still pretty much the same? Or depressed because it reminded Prussia of the life the two used to have? No...no depression. That was definitely not awesome, and he needed to set an example for Michel.

Michel remained quiet, refusing to say anything. This night was taking a very unexpected turn for them, if not a slightly humorous one. At least...it was humorous to Michel. If Ezra were here he would have a field day? And why the hell was that bastard in his mind? The fuck? Michel sighed.

O-O_O_o_o-O_O_O_o

Ezra sang along to his iPod as he made himself a milkshake. "Oh can't you tell I haven't slept very well since the last time that we spoke. You said, 'Please understand if I see you again, don't even say hello...please.'" Tossing in miniature Reese's peanut butter cups to the beat he looked around the kitchen for something else to put in the blender. He grabbed a handful of Oreo cookies and a banana. Oreoes dumped into the blender, Ezra started cutting up his banana and once done he dropped that in too. Then he added dutch chocolate and milk chocolate ice cream, oh, and let us not forget the milk and began to blend. Boo ya. "A-a...AchoOOO!"

Damn it...stupid allergies.

O-O_O_o_O_O_O-o_o_O

The family of blondes laid around on the floor after the laughing fit, leftover giggles making its way past their lips, occasionally.

"Alfred..." Charity began, but never finishing her sentence.

America looked over to her. "Yeah?"

"...you'd be a great second daddy..." her voice was filled with grogginess, obviously worn out by the long stream of laughing.

Arthur began to get up. "Charity, go to bed. I'll be there in a minute to give you your medicine."

America was silent, heart thumping against his chest, giddiness and love all rolled into one. As Charity began to stand and walk away, he softly said, "Night, Charity."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "G'night, Alfred."

The urge to cry was there. It was a lump in his throat, wanting to make itself out. "Ha...hahaha...hahahaha."

Christian rolled over, staring at him oddly. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." America choked out. He rolled to his side and reached out to ruffle Christian's hair. The teen moved away slightly as to be expected. America chuckled. "You going to go to bed too?"

"I should since Charity can't stay up... But tomorrow's a weekend..."

"Well...go to your room, read, or something." America grinned. "Maybe fantasize about a girl?"

Christian chuckled. "Really?"

America smiled. "Yeah, really. There's got to be a girl somewhere you like..."

Christian laughed nervously. "Maybe some other time, 'kay?"

"Okay..." America's heart jumped again. Was that a promise to get together again? Or was America reading to hard into his words. He smiled and nodded to the hall where, somewhere, his room should be located.

Christian sighed and headed to his room. America stood up, getting off the nice, strangely, comfy floor. He turned and smiled as Arthur exited the hall, obviously done with Charity.

"Thanks for entertaining my kids."

"No problem, Artie."

"Nicknames?" Arthur blushed slightly. "We don't even really know each other."

America smiled. "Maybe we should work on that..."

Arthur's head tilted to the side. "You need to work on your pick up lines."

America pouted, faking a hurt look. "B-b-but Artie!"

"Shh! You git, Charity is sleeping." Arthur hissed.

"Oh...oh yeah..." America chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. "But we should all get together again. This was really fun..."

Arthur nodded. "We'll see..."

America grinned. "I'll make you want me to come back..." Arthur's brows lifted in a look that said, 'oh really.' Still grinning, America leaned down and let his lips ghost over Arthur's for the first time in seventeen years. He wanted to go further, the longing was strong and the lust and love was coming forward. He'd been deprived of his love's body for way to long. Reluctantly he pulled back. "See ya, Artie..." With one last glance over his shoulder he made his way out the door, leaving Arthur spluttering and grasping for some sense of control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that wasn't exactly where I was planning on leading this chapter but either way... So I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. Thanks for all the alerts and stuff but don't forget your reviews are like candy and fuel for a fire. I'm really leaning to the idea of Ezra and Michel having a thing for each other, but I'm also kind of torn between that and Ezra and Charity... Hmmm... Oh and I am thinking about adding like...three other couples...I think...three or two...not to sure yet... We''ll see... Anyway don't forget to review, they make me happiers than anything else. *Kiss Kiss***


	8. Chapter 8

Greece sighed as he laid on the bench, head in Japan's lap. What were they to do? Greece had met up with Japan earlier this morning and Japan had gotten a call from his Prime Minister. The guy had told Japan that he and the emperor had decided it was time for them to get their daughter back and some other stuff Greece had tuned out. They wanted Japan and Greece to get their daughter... That's all that really processed through his mind. "You think...we'd be able to get her back?"

Japan shrugged. "I'm not sure. She probably has a new family now. Would it be right to take her away from them?"

Greece didn't respond. He hadn't really thought about that part. "Hmm...I suppose not... But can we really not listen to your boss?"

"No." Japan shook his head. Sighing, Japan ran his fingers through Greece's tresses, a small smile working its way on his features. "We'll get to see our daughter..."

Greece smiled softly. "Did that finally cross your mind?"

O-O_O-O-o_o_o_o

Charity swung her legs back and forth in boredom as she and her brother sat across from each other in the coffee shop. She sighed dramatically and began to stand. "I'm going to go get some sugar, suga~"

Christian nodded,, bringing his own cup to his lips. He wasn't drinking coffee like Charity instead preferring to have some weird drink called Chai Tea. He was so much like dad and he didn't even know it.

She walked to the counter with her mug and absently dumped two white sugars into her coffee.

A troop of familiar looking people walked in. There were three girls and two guys, and they were laughing about something. One girl was quite beautiful, with long, shiny, curly dark hair. She studied them. The girl really was pretty. Her long hair reached to mid-thigh, how she had the time to care for it blew Charity's mind.

The boy next to the girl was definitely something else and most definitely the hottest guy she had ever seen. He reminded her of one of those Asian punks in the movies like Tokyo Drift. Instead of his hair being dyed orange or red though, it was a platinum blonde. He must have had it professionally done if it was dyed. She couldn't see different colored roots and it looked as if it could have been his natural color. And he was marvelously tall...very, very attractive.

"Charity?"

Christian's voice startled her and she forgot she had hands, and let alone a steaming mug of coffee in them. In horror she watched the mug sail from her grasp and the brown sugary liquid fly out and land all over the beautiful girl's crisp lavender shirt.

The girl screamed.

"Shit," Charity muttered as everyone burst into motion. Christian and the cute boy were grabbing for napkins, the girls buzzed around their friend. The other boy was picking up shards of the broken mug off the floor. Charity knew the right thing to do at the moment would be to apologize a lot, hand the girl a bunch of napkins, make a self-depreciating remark and get the hell out. Instead she just stood there, her mouth opening and closing, gaping like a fish.

The offended girl looked at Charity through narrowed eyes. "Excuse me, but you just poured boiling hot coffee down my shirt."

"I-"

"Are you not going to apologize? What the hell is your problem?" She didn't look so pretty anymore.

"I just...I-I'm really -"

"Hello?" the girl interrupted. "Do you speak English?"

Charity had really been working up a sincere apology but this chick no longer deserved it. "Bitch." Charity didn't bother saying it softly, but it snapped out with more vehemence that planned.

The ex-beautiful girl stiffened. "What? What did you just call me?"

Christian stuffed the napkins into the girls arms and hastily grabbed Charity's hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop. He knew full well if he didn't get his sister out of there a cat fight was sure to ensue. He knew that girl in passing and her name was Erika Edelstein. All his friends used to tease him and say they would make a perfect couple. Leader of the girl's basketball team with the Stopper of the soccer team. Christian didn't fully agree with anything the guys said except for the fact that Erica was definitely a babe.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O_o_o

Ludwig looked up from his cleaning as the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone so it had to be Anneliese's friend. "Anna," he called to get her downstairs as he made his way to the door. Upon swinging it open he was instantly greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ve~! You must be Ludwig, Anneliese's father. I'm Feliciano."

As the arms around his neck disappeared, Ludwig was able to get a good view of the Italian. He blinked as a strange pain welled up inside his head. "Uh, yeah. I mean, yes sir.."

"You don't have to be so formal, ve. I really don't mind." Feliciano said, smiling happily.

"Ah! Feli, you're here." Anneliese squealed, bouncing down the stars.

Feliciano grinned and opened his arms for Anneliese, warmth welling inside as she barreled into his arms.

""Papa, this is Feliciano. Feli, this is my papa."

Feliciano nodded. "I know." He grinned. "Will he be joining us during cooking lessons?"

Anneliese shrugged and laughed. "The only thing this old man will do with us is clean up the mess as we're cooking."

Feli smiled softly as a memory of Germany ghosted through his mind. "Ve~, I'll wack him upside the head with a spoon."

Ludwig looked appalled.

O-O_O_o_o_O_o_o_o_o_o_O_O_o_O_O

Denmark and Norway sat stiffly on the couch as they waited for their daughter to be brought to them. Well, Norway sat stiffly. Denmark was bouncing his foot up and down as they waited. As footsteps neared the bouncing resided as nervousness set in. "Norge...are you nervous?"

Norway sighed and turned to face his partner. "What do you think?"

As the door opened Denmark hastily moved to his feet, earning a strange look from Norway, the woman, and a teenage girl. Upon seeing the looks Denmark sat back down.

"Lukas, Matthias, here is Gry." Smiling the woman turned to the girl. "Gry, Matthias here is your biological father..."

Gry looked at her feet and nodded. Denmark couldn't make out any emotions on her face. What was she feeling? He wanted to hug her but didn't want the heartache if she pushed him away.

The woman feeling the tense air asked, "You all ready?"

After a beat of silence the reunited family nodded their heads.

O-O_o_o_O_O-O-o-O_o-O_o_O-O-O_o

Michel groggily walked down the stairs into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes hoping to see pancakes on the table and coffee. He didn't expect to see Gilbert pressing a kiss to his father's blushing cheek. Instead of saying anything, he just turned back around and started walking back up the stair to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, falling back into sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"_Daddy...why don't I have a momma?"_

_Lovino looked down at his young son pain etching his features. "That's a hard question to answer, figlio."_

_Ezra's eyes gazed up at his father. "Why?"_

"_I don't remember..." Lovino confessed._

"_You don't remember momma?"_

_Lovino shook his head. "When you were still very little, we all got in a car accident. You mother died on impact, I lost my memories. Lucky for me you survived. At least, that was what I was told."_

_Ezra hung his head sadly. "Momma's dead...?"_

"_Yes, Ezra...I'm so sorry."_

"_Will you ever find me a new mommy?"_

"_I-...I don't know..." Lovino smiled sadly. "Maybe one day."_

Ezra laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Today was a day he wished he had a mom. Most of the time he could deal with just his father saying happy birthday... But today, when Antonio had called and wished him a happy birthday there seemed to be so much hidden meanings behind those words. Ezra almost wished his own father was a woman so he could be set up with the Spaniard. So he could have both a mommy and a daddy.

Or maybe... Why did gender have to be a big thing? When they all went to the concert tonight, Ezra would see how the two act around each other, see how much Ezra enjoyed the company of the Spaniard. If Ezra approved, what the hell, get the two together... Sometimes, when the loneliness set in, two parents were better than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Concert next chapter, got to think, got to think. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I got last chapter, I absolutely adore them. Haha, hopefully I made one of you happy with one of the pairings. I did it especially for you Chibi A, and I'm sorry if I got Denmark all wrong. xP But yes I do accept anonymous reviews. And so what if people think you guys are weird, haha gives them something to think about. 'hey I saw this weird person at the bus stop today' at least they have you on their mind, right? Well, haha, guess it depends on you. 'Daw moments are sure to start coming. I need to figure out my antagonist though... what's a good story without some conflicting character? Oh well...review, alert and fave, I hope to hear more from ya guys. *kiss kiss* bye ...kiss kiss is, like, becoming my signature...oh well. *kiss kiss*  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Charity smiled as she walked into her favorite part of the park. She may not seem like the smartest girl but she was more intelligent than she let on, and she absolutely adored playing chess. Across the way was her favorite grandpa-like figure playing against a black kid with sagging jeans. She loved seeing sights like that. It proved something to her. Turning her head to the right her mood went into free fall.

That boy... What the hell was he doing here? God was he good-looking, wearing a light gray jacket, with a pair of jeans and what looked like combat boots.

_Go away, _she ordered silently. Go back to that pretty-when-she-wants-to-be girlfriend.

He didn't go away. Instead he came very close and her mouth began to go dry. Oh shit. He was looking at the board set in front of her, his eyes glancing over at the empty chair across from her. He was stopping and sitting down and, hell, looking right at her. "Do you want to play?" he asked.

He wanted to play her? God damn, this was unexpected. She was planning for him to make a snide comment about an hour ago when she dumped hot coffee down his chick's shirt. But, fine. If he insisted, what could she do? She'd play him.

"Hello?" he scrunched down a little in his chair to gain eye contact.

"What?"

"Do you want to play?"

She was flustered. "Fine."

"Don't feel like you have to."

"No. It's fine." She sounded wooden or robotic, something like that

"Okay. You start right?"

"No...I mean...well...dammit." She grabbed a white and black pawn and mixed them up behind her back then shoved her fist forward for him to randomly choose. "You pick..."

He pointed to her left and she produced a white pawn. "You go first."

He looked tentative. "You play for money around here, right? How much?"

"I dunno... Twenty?"

He blew out some air and nodded. "Okay." Aleksander wasn't sure what to make of this girl. He'd sat down across the board because she was new and that invited opportunity and, well, okay, that wasn't the only reason. The other one was the fact that she was pretty and not afraid to call Erika a bitch. Hell yeah for some balls. Glancing up at her, he thumped to E4.

She predictably took E5.

Pretty as she was, she was annoying. She obviously felt like she knew what she was doing. So what, she may have won some stupid high school tournament. That didn't mean she had a right to take over the table. And why was she glaring at him like that? What had he done to piss her off? He'd give her hope for a good few minutes then shut her down. He could really use twenty bucks.

He flinched at the sound of clapping thunder as the air grew heavier with the promise of rain. He'd give her very few minutes.

She was surprised, not alarmed, just surprised. She hadn't expected him to respond so confidently to her opening. They'd progressed quickly to the mid game, and she achieved almost no advantage. Now that the wind was blowing in rain clouds and thunder rolled through the sky she was looking to the possibility of a complicated ending.

He wasn't the idiot she imagined. That much she had to admit. Leaning forward to examine the board, she unintentionally knocked her knees against his under the table. He glanced up at her. "Sorry," she mumbled. Her face felt warm and she was praying that it wasn't actually turning pink.

His hair had fallen over his eyes and she couldn't make out an expression. She forced her on eyes back to the board. A cold, fat raindrop landed on her forehead. She needed to hurry and end this. She moved her king bishop.

Ugh. He closed his eyes in brief disgust at himself. Why hadn't he seen that? What was wrong with him? He was forced to defend with a knight. Temporary loss.

The main thing wrong with this girl was that she was totally shocking. She was not good. She was very, very, very, very good. Her play was not only smart and challenging but also different. Who had taught her? Who was she?

He glanced up at her. Her light hair was soaked flat with rain. Her blue eyes were dark and steady with concentration. The harsh set of her jaw had dissolved and self-consciousness had fallen away as her focus intensified. Her eyes were lovely, rimmed with long dark lashes. Her face was open now and almost sweet. Raindrops stood on her bare arms, and her t-shirt was...

She snapped her rook into the center of action.

Okay better not look anymore. His heart was beating with nervousness and excitement. He could feel the warmth radiating from her legs. His palms felt tingly. Think about chess, you bastard, he ordered himself.

Alarming, it was officially alarming. How had she misjudged him? He had to be the best person she had ever played except for her father.

He was looking at her. Not impatiently just looking, like he was trying to find something. His eyes had taken hers and she found it hard to look away. The loud explosion of her cell phone filled the air. She jumped and quickly fished it out of her pocket glancing at the caller id. "I...I gotta go." With her index finger she felled her king and leaped out of her chair practically running away as she answered her phone.

"W-wait, please," he whispered. He watched her go, a terrible tightness in his throat. What had she just done to him?

O-o_O_O_O_O_O_O_o—O-O_o-_o_O-O-o

Ludwig was swearing to himself, rubbing away at the mess Anneliese and Feliciano made when they had their food fight. The two promised to help clean when they got done with showers. He sighed in slight frustration, Feliciano reminded him a little of his daughter. He continued to scrub at the food covered floor when someone touched his foot. Startled his head shot up and banged against the top of the table. "Verdammt!"He pulled out from under the table to see Feliciano on his heels in front of him, trying not to grin.

"Ve~"

Ludwig sighed again, "Where's Anneliese?"

Feliciano motioned to the the part of the house the shower was located. "She's taking a bath." He smiled and stood holding out a hand for Ludwig. Ludwig hesitantly took the hand and stood. In the next instant, Feliciano stepped toward Ludwig that smile still plastered on his face and Ludwig looked down in surprise. He deliberately placed his hand on Ludwig's chest and pulled himself up, watching Ludwig's eyes, he kissed him. His lips were warm, firm and gentle, and Ludwig had the insane thought of _yes_. In the next second Ludwig gently pushed him off and put a hand to his mouth, full of shock and maybe a bit of wonder. It felt too familiar, too wanted.

"Hey, guys, you ready to start cleaning?" came Anneliese's voice as she bounced into the kitchen.

O-o_O_O-o_O_o_o

Michel walked down the hall he was directed to by Ezra's dad. Supposedly one of these doors led to Ezra's room. Randomly choosing he barged in, finding the boy he was seeking practicing his air guitar. Michel leaned against the door frame watching him as he rocked out to a song. Dancing along the floor belting out the lyrics, "Make a move so carefully, cut me down and let me bleed, and I'll slowly, walk away." Michel was stifling laughter, this was a side to the rude boy he hadn't expected to see. And, damn, wasn't it super adorable?

Ezra nearly jumped out of his skin when his heel stamped down on someone's foot. Jerking back, he looked up and, to say the least, his face turned red, brighter than a cherry. Shit, shit, shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Mother fucker why didn't you say something?"

Past his grimace of the pain in his foot, Michel's eyes were teasing. "I was enjoying the show..." Michel stepped closer to Ezra. "Who knew our Ezra could be so cute." He grinned as a flustered and embarrassed look crossed over Ezra's face. He reminded Michel of a cross between a cherry and tomato. He was adorable and Michel was going to show him as much so he flicked at his flyaway curl.

Shit! Ezra bit his lip as heat coursed through his body. Michel was an idiot. God damn was he an idiot. "Fucking idiot," he said softly. Deciding it was better to not make eye contact he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. It was entertaining!" Michel smiled softly. For some reason he really wanted to touch that red cheek and play some more with that curl that seemed to defy gravity. "Well, I guess it don't matter. Either way, blushing or dancing your adorable as hell."

"S-shut up!" Ezra demanded, crossing his arms and huffing. God damn it, the blush wasn't going away. Why was Michel suddenly interested in making him blush and how was he able to? Was it something Ezra ate?

Michel's fingers brushed against the curl and flicked it slightly. Damn...

Ezra let out a strangled breath. "Michel..." He stepped toward the boy, hand raised as if about to slap. Instead his fingers buried themselves in the blonde hair and yanked his head down to Ezra's as he pressed their lips in a sloppy kiss. Shit! Realizing what he was doing he pushed Michel back. "Fuck!"

Michel was quiet. He didn't know what to think. What the hell just happened? Ezra kissed him...? Holy shit... "Ha...haha, man, I think we need to practice."

Ezra buried his face in his hands. He wished he could just curl up and die. Curl up and die and rot away as three other teens walked into the room.

"Practice what?" Charity asked, eyes gleaming as she took in the situation of two very red faces.

"Fuck, fuck fuck..."

"Ezra! Antonio is here, come down and let's go!" Lovino called, totally unaware of the situation that just happened upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh...I'm...sorry. I know I said concert this chapter but...I got distracted and added some...bonding? time between a few characters. I absolutely love the idea of their curls being erogenous zones, and since Ezra has a curl I thought what the hell. And Feli finally kissed Ludwig, gosh I knew he was dying too. And even though Ludwig acts shocked I'm sure he enjoyed it. So yeah...concert was put on hold, sorry for those of you who were looking forward to it. I'm kinda procrastinating and putting it aside. I promise I'll get to it. But yeah...I love ya'lls reviews. And Ezra will probably act like he no like hugs, I'm sure he enjoys your concern and cuddling. But don't pity...never pity. He'll bite you head off. Oh yeah...Ezra and Michel kissed...that just barely grasped in my mind...awkwardness ensues I bet. And I came up with a bad guy~, they'll probably show up in the concert chapter... Yup... *kiss kiss*  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Charity was leaning on Christian, shaking slightly from exhaust and mostly from excitement. Christian was chuckling from the antics that Charity and Anneliese were pulling, jumping around and booty bumping the guys. The group of friends were getting ready for the next band, the band they had mainly come for. They had gotten done with Anarbor, Downtown Fiction, and most recent We The Kings. Next up was Mayday Parade the excitement leaked from them.

Antonio looked over to Lovino, who had his arms crossed with a smile lighting his features. "Your kids are crazy!" He shouted. Lovino looked over and smirked, but he didn't reply. Antonio smiled, he missed that smirk. "Come over here," he called, wrapping an arm around Lovino's waist and pulling him closer. "Don't act like you don't know us."

Lovino blushed red like a tomato. "Get your hands off me bastard!" he shouted, pushing at Antonio who didn't release him. "And I'm not acting like I don't know you guys, I just don't want to get crushed."

"Then stay by me," he whispered into Lovino's ears. "Please stay."

Lovino spluttered, face hot. "Bastard!" He didn't move away though. Instead he stayed with Antonio huffing and placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder to make the position more comfortable. "You make me dizzy..." he muttered. Antonio grinned and cooed.

Ezra watched the exchange, smirking. Seems like his plan might work out after all. He stumbled though when someone put their weight on him and glomped him from behind. "F-fucker!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Michel's smiling face.

"I think your dad and Antonio like each other." Michel said excitedly.

"You don't say!"

"He's a lot like you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ezra commented, or actually shouted, earning a glare from Anneliese.

_"Keep my dizzy, spinning circles around my head_

_Believe me that it's worth the rush_

_Til we collide, with heavy hearts and open minds_

_I'm all by myself, don't leave me hanging_

_We all get stuck in funny ways sometimes_

_You and every friend of mine."_

Lovino blushed slightly as Antonio's hand tightened around his waist. The first line echoed through his mind, and he found it hard to not compare it to how Antonio has begun to make him feel. As the song continued he found himself swaying to the beat with Antonio, acutely aware of his presence.

O-O_O-O-O-O_o

Arthur answered the door, feeling a rush of confusing feelings at the sight of an annoying American. "The kids aren't here tonight..."

Alfred tilted his head. "Where they at, then?"

"At a concert." Arthur supplied. His chest was tight as he remembered the feel of the other's lips over his own.

"Well, would you like to hang out then?"

Arthur wanted to say no, to reject the offer. "Fine, you git, just don't kiss me," he found himself saying instead. "I'm listening to the radio just so you know, and I'm not going to turn on the T.V. KISS is playing live from the concert."

Alfred nodded. "So you can be with the twins even when you're not?"

Arthur hesitated, the nodded. "Yes."

"I missed you guys." Alfred said softly as they walked into the living room, the second song came on, and America started bobbing his head to the beat.

_"And then it'll say_

_That I missed you_

_And these words_

_They'll convince you_

_I poured through every song I wrote_

_Every line that I've cried every note that was split with this pen_

_And every line in every song, they all seemed to come out wrong,_

_Until your song."_

America smiled softly. How true... When Arthur wasn't looking, he leaned forward and glomped the smaller male from behind. "I did! I did miss you~" He buried his nose into Arthur's hair, inhaling the scent.

Arthur was stiff in his arms, squirming and wiggling. "L-let go already!"

"But, Artie!"

O-O_O-o-o-O_O_o_O-O-O-o

Ludwig sat awkwardly as he watched Feliciano search for the concert. He tried not to stare openly and make the situation dreadfully strange. The Italian decided to stay after Anneliese left to keep Ludwig company and make sure he "didn't get lonely."

"Ve~!" Feliciano exclaimed as he finally found the right station. Bouncing over to Ludwig he grinned happily, and plopped down next to the stiff German, gripping his arm. Ludwig smiled back awkwardly.

_"Lord I've been trading places with the ghost in me_

_And it's starting to make me sick_

_But if there's one real thing I could choose to believe_

_Just a little hope would do the trick._"

Feliciano's head was tilted to the side. A little hope did work sometimes. Now if only Ludwig would start to remember. He couldn't wait to kiss Luddy again and get kissed back.

_"If your heart is true then I'll be with you_

_'Cause it's you that I adore_

_And we both know I loved you more."_

He had done so much for Germany. Stood by him in wars, trusted him, loved him for more than hundreds of years. Not once had that love faded. "Luddy~"

Ludwig turned to him, question in his eyes.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Ludwig looked startled and Italy could see mixed emotions running through his eyes. Struggling with what he wanted and what he was unsure with. Finally he lowered his head and delivered a kiss to each cheek. He felt warm all over and as though he had done this many times to the man beside him.

**"_Germany! Germany, good morning! Greet me the way I taught you?"_**

**_He felt slight humor at the way Italy bounced up and down as he tried to kiss Germany's cheek. The silly-ness of the situation seemed to fade a little at the tears that erupted in Italy's eyes as his feet popped with the strain. _**

**"_K-kiss. Kiss me?"_**

**_Germany was torn, though in the end, Italy's sad puppy dog face won him over and he bent down to deliver a kiss to each cheek. "There."_**

O_o_O_O_o-O_o_O-O

Prussia smiled. Canada's head rested on his shoulder, he had passed out on the couch as he and Prussia were quietly listening to the concert.

_"Oh Florida, please be still tonight_

_Don't disturb this love of mine_

_Look how she's so serene_

_You've got to help me out."_

Prussia snorted. If only the band knew how true their lyrics were now.

_"If luck is on my side tonight_

_My clumsy tongue will make it right_

_And wrist that touch_

_It isn't much, but it's enough_

_To form imaginary lines_

_Forget your scars, we'll forget mine_

_The hours change so fast_

_Oh, god, please make this last."_

Unaware Prussia scooted his wrist closer to Canada's bringing them together. He ran a hand through Canada's hair, careful to avoid the curl that Prussia remembered made him moan. No need to disturb his serene love. "Ich liebe dich," he said softly to the dreaming boy, pulling him closer.

O-o-O_o_o_O-O_o

Ludwig smiled softly as Feliciano leaned against him

_"I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_

_Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me_

_And it's taking me to somewhere new._"

Ludwig was slowly beginning to relax finding humor as the band told the crowd to start singing along.

O-o_o_o_o-O-O-O-o-o

_"If you believe that everything's alright_

_You won't be all alone tonight_

_I'd be blessed by the light of your company_

_Slowly lifting me to somewhere new._"

Arthur was forcing himself not to cradle Alfred's head in his lap as the America began to pass out. He absolutely hated how he felt like the urge was normal even though he knew it wasn't But it had to be alright, didn't it? He had a feeling this American wouldn't leave him alone until he got his way. Arthur was afraid of where this would lead, yet, while he was nervous he was terribly excited about what laid ahead.

O_O_o_o_O-o_o_o_o-o

Lovino was laughing so hard as he heard his kids and the crowd belt out the lyrics word for word and very off key.

_"Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

_Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello_

_Please"_

Antonio's grip on Lovino tightened.

_"What a night it is, when you live like this_

_And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_

_Don't let me down_

_All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_

_Just say you love me and I'll say I'm sorry_

_I don't want anybody else to feel this way._

_No, no, no."_

_**Spain would love him forever and, even without his memories, Romano was sure he would love Spain just as long.** _

Lovino frowned slightly as the though processed through his mind. What...?

O-O-O-o_o_o-O_o_O-O

_"Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, I said_

_Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope._

_Please...stay!"_

_Prussia smiled sadly. Yes, after Canada left, his usual drinking patterns increased._

_"I'll admit I was wrong about everything_

_'Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_

_All the fun that we had on your mother's couch_

_I don't even wanna think about."_

He even remembered a long time ago when they first began seeing each other, he and Canada had gotten into an argument. Prussia drunk as he was apologized for whatever he had done wrong and coerced Canada into having sex, crude as it was.

O-o_o_o-O-O_o

_"I'm not strong enough for the both of us_

_What was I supposed to do_

_You know I love you"_

The man snorted in disgust as he watched the two countries be all lovey dovey with each other. How gross and unnatural. Either way he had found two of them and some of the children. It was time to start putting the plan into motion. The nations had to be stopped, and the abominations called children were to be disposed of. If he had his way, all of them will be exterminated.

O-o-O-O-o-o

_To: G_

_From: KFJ_

_Subject: Found_

_A few have been found at a concert. Spain and S. Italy_

_were the only nations spotted. There were five children. Two_

_of them were twins, probably of the U.K and U.S. The one with _

_curl was probably S. Italy's. Set everything in motion. The time_

_has finally come._

_To: KFJ_

_From: G_

_Subject: Re: Found_

_Study them, figure out what they do _

_regularly. After that we will begin to _

_dispose of them and make their life a living hell._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did not come out at all like I wanted. All you guys got was more fluff... Oh, and for you who was wondering, yes, Mayday Parade is playing in America last I heard, they're doing the End Of The World Tour with We The Kings and the other bands mentioned in the chapter. Sorry but I feel your pain. I wasn't able to go due to caring for siblings and no money, sad day. For those who might care, the songs in the chapter, in order, are _Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet, Your Song, Your Dead Wrong, I Swear This Time I Mean It,_ and _Stay_ all sung by Mayday Parade. Oh, and the bad guys are going to start making appearances. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favs and I'm glad your enjoying so far. Haha you guys are so funny. *kiss kiss* and lots of love **


	11. Chapter 11

Charity smiled as she looked through her makeup, glancing occasionally over to Anneliese.

"With the looks you keep giving me I'm kinda worried." Anneliese smiled ruefully. "I feel as if I should be scared for my life."

Charity sent Anneliese an amused look. "Really? It's not that big of a deal."

Anneliese nodded. "Yeah, but you look like your plotting against me."

Charity shook her head. "I'm plotting but not against you. More like for you." She grinned at her friend. "If anything you are going to be so much more pretty than you already are."

Anneliese let out a breath of air. "Is it really necessary though? I feel fine without all that junk clogging up my pores."

Charity scoffed. "You make it sound so gross and unhealthy. Did you not know there are certain types of makeup that don't 'clog up your pores'."

Anneliese shook her head. "No. I've never felt like it was important."

Charity shook her head in fake despair. "My god, dear. What hell were you living in?"

Anneliese pouted. "Obviously yours."

Charity laughed. "Touche."

"Why do you want to give me a makeover so bad?"

"Consider it an initiation process." Charity said, looking up from her different eye-shadows to smile at the girl before her.

"You and your brother are always so nice to me..."

"Ezra and Michel are, too."

Anneliese nodded. "Yeah, but with you two it feels different."

Charity was silent as she moved closer to Anneliese holding base in her hands. "Close your eyes." Anneliese complied. Charity worked quietly as she smoothed the base over Anneliese's cheeks, chin and forehead. "It's because, you remind us of someone."

O-o-o-O

Erika shifted awkwardly next to the man sitting near her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he signed the adoption papers.

He was so...otherworldly. You could tell he was nicely toned underneath his long sleeved shirt. His brown hair was slightly curly and there was strand that curled up higher than the rest, really high. He had a little mole and seraphic features. He was beautiful.

There was little doubt that they were related. She had the same hair color and the placement of moles were the same. The difference was pretty much their eye color. His eyes were a beautiful violet while hers were a piercing green.

"Thank you, Mr. Roderick Edelstein."

Roderick turned to smile at his daughter and Erika shyly smiled back.

She was finally going to be with her dad...

O-o-o-O

Lovino opened his eyes and frowned as the smell of cooking food filled the air. _The hell...? _Clearing his throat he stood and made his way to the kitchen.

It wasn't Ezra cooking, the boy hated anything that involved making food, well, except for milkshakes, but his son claimed that milkshakes were their own category. It probably wasn't any of his son's friends cooking. They were teens and probably too lazy to get up and make breakfast. The only person left was Antonio who spent the night after the concert because he was way too exhausted to drive.

Lovino looked into the kitchen and scowled in annoyance. It was that Spaniard bastard. Did he not notice the place mat that said 'Do Not Enter?'

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Antonio turned and grinned. "Ah, hey Lovi~! I just thought I'd make breakfast."

"In my kitchen?"

Antonio scratched the side of his head. "Yeah..."

"It's my kitchen. The only one who can cook in here is me. Ezra doesn't cook, the only thing he does is make shakes. He does clean up after himself though. You, I don't know how you cook or if you even can. Get out of my God damn kitchen."

Antonio tilted his head and a small mischievous smile lit up his face. "And if I don't?"

Lovino furrowed his brows and began to crack his knuckles.

O-o-o-O

Clio looked out the car window. Kiku was driving and the man Heracles was asleep. She felt relaxed in the silence. It seemed like the two didn't mind small talk and didn't really talk for that matter either. It was nice. Usually foster parents were all over her, asking about her favorite things and what-not. Kiku seemed like he would be different. He didn't look like he'd bombard her with questions, instead he looked like he'd be the one to watch and figure it out himself. She had a feeling that she was going to like the man. He seemed so peaceful and his friend was also relaxed with the way he could sleep in any position. She would like them... Hopefully they would like her.

O-o-o-O

"Who?" Anneliese asked.

Charity shrugged. "Just a girl. We knew her in middle school. Christian had a crush on her and she was my best friend. She was Nordic or something like that. Or well, so we gathered. She lived in an orphanage, the only clue to her heritage was her name."

"You three don't hang out anymore?"

"No." Charity shook her head. "Stuff happened..."

Anneliese got the feeling Charity didn't really want to give too much away and nodded.

"Look up." Charity ordered and once obeyed began applying eye-liner. "She attempted suicide. The orphanage blamed the kids at school...blamed us. So, she transferred and we never said goodbye."

O-O-o-o-O

"Hey, Gry, do you like polka dots?"

Gry looked over to her father, Matthias. "I'm wearing simple jeans, a t-shirt, and fishnets...no...I don't think I do."

Matthias nodded. "Strips?"

Gry sighed. "What direction are they going and what color?"

"You're difficult."

"I'm a girl." Gry replied. "Get used to it."

O-o-o-o-O

"Bastard!"

Christian sat up as the sound of a crash filled the house. "Holy shit..."

Ezra sat up as well. "Did you hear that?"

Christian nodded. "It came from downstairs..."

Michel shifted. "Did you guys break something?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"But I think I know what happened..." Ezra said slowly.

Christian and Michel sent him questioning looks.

"Ah! Lovi that's hot!"

"Antonio was cooking in Dad's kitchen."

Ezra stood and headed downstairs while shouting. "Dad, have mercy, he didn't know any better!"

Christian and Michel looked to each other.

Michel grinned. "I think bad-tempered runs in the family."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Buyoo, he's cute when he's angry!"

"Shut the fuck up Tomato Bastard.!"

"Idiot, you're not helping matters! Dad, put the spatula down!"

Christian laughed softly. "I think it does."

Charity poked her head into the room. "What's going on."

Michel shrugged his shoulders. "Ezra's dad is shall we say...dramatic?"

Charity nodded. "Okay...well...whatever. You think he has breakfast ready?"

O-o-o-o-O

Aleksander looked between the Chinese man and the Russian. The two were obviously lovers and what was crazy is that the Chinese man wanted to adopt him. Well, that might not be considered crazy. It just blew Aleksander's mind how he looked like a cross between the two men. How was it even possible? Were they...like...very distant cousins or something. That...would be kind of weird.

"We shall now become a family, da?"

Aleksander looked at the tall, intimidating man then nodded. "I suppose?"

O-o-o-o-O

Ludwig's eyes fluttered open as he felt someone shifting positions beside him. He looked over and spotted Feliciano clinging to his torso. The cute Italian was snoring softly breathe in, out ve, breathe in, out ve. Ludwig shook his head in slight amusement. He needed to get off the couch and get ready for work, which was sure to begin in an hour. "Feliciano..."

Feli stayed put, clearly comfortable. Ludwig chuckled quietly. He needed to wake up the smaller man. He flicked Feliciano's nose and the Italian's eyes opened before promptly closing. Slowly he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Mmm, Germany...Good morning." Feliciano groggily leaned over and placed a soft peck to Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig blinked and stared at the man confused. "Germany?"

O-o-o-o-O

_To: G_

_From: KFJ_

_Subject: Others_

_The nations are starting to collect the kids. Japan,_

_China, Austria and Denmark have already_

_adopted theirs. Names of the children are_

_Clio Honda, Aleksander Wang, Erika_

_Edelstein, and Gry Sorenson._

_When would you like us to start?_

* * *

><p><em>To: LDJ<em>

_From: KFJ_

_Subject: Plans_

_Target is Erika Edelstein. The girl looks like_

_she'd be the easiest to get. Be ready to coerce her _

_into our plans. Do not harm her yet._

_Extermination process shall begin shortly._

* * *

><p><em>To: KFJ<em>

_From: G_

_Subject: Re: Others_

_Watch them. Don't do anything to bring attention_

_or make them suspect something shall happen. _

* * *

><p><em>To: KFJ<em>

_From: LDJ_

_Subject: Re: Plans_

_She's a pretty one. No harm shall come to her_

_until you give permission. Let me know of any_

_changes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been forever since I've posted. I am so sorry about that. So much has been going on. I'm going to try to update again this weekend. No promises at all, but I'll try. If it hits Monday and I haven't posted another chapter it'll more thank likely take me a while. I have a camp I'm going to next week and there will be no computers. Well, duh, why did I even mention that. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is short and kinda sucky. And..Lovino is probably a little OOC. Sorry. But one of my friends has this apartment and he hates it when somebody cooks in _his_ kitchen. It's _his _and no one shall step foot in it. He's kinda anal about his food. Oh well, but yeah that's where that little bit comes from. Oh and there's a second bad guy. Heehee, I'm so excited about this character. *clears throat* So yeah. I hope you stay tuned and thank you for staying this long even though I have not updated in a while. *Kiss Kiss* **_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Clio blinked, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Holy...that's a lot of cats..." There were so many and once she opened the door every single one of them looked up instantaneously it was kind of creepy but so adorable at the same time. Was that a contradiction?

Kiku smiled softly at her. "Heracles adores them. They seem to like him, too."

The lithe Japanese male wasn't kidding. The cats were clawing at Heracles's jeans and the few kittens were climbing up on to him. Clio shook her head. It was amazing. She looked down, feeling something prodding at her foot. There before her was a pretty gray and white kitten. It looked up at her and blinked its teal eyes.

"What's this one's name?" she asked, bending down to pick up the kitten, which pushed itself into her hands.

Kiku tilted his head, thinking. "Heracles didn't name that one, I believe."

"Would he mind if I did?"

Kiku shook his head. "He'd be -"

"Honored." Heracles cut in. "I'm no good at naming them. You give it a shot."

Clio nodded and looked at the little kitty cuddling against her chest. What to call this sweet little thing...? "Candy."

Kiku blinked. "The cat?"

She nodded. "Yes. She's sweet..."

Heracles nodded in approval. "Works for me."

Kiku chuckled softly.

O-o-o-O-o-o

Anneliese fidgeted in her seat. She could feel the three boys in the room staring, trying to figure out what was different.

She wasn't dressed in her usual that much was obvious. She wore a pair of light gray skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and a short black shirt that had the words, "I 3 ME" in lime green lettering and the heart filled in with a hot pink. Her pixie hair cut wasn't lying flat anymore, Charity had spiked up the ends a little to "give it more edge". Not to mention the make-up.

She tried to ignore them, concentrating on her food instead of them. Breakfast was actually pretty good, though she wouldn't voice her opinion considering it might set Lovino off into a rampage again.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Ezra asked " I noticed the clothes were something Charity would wear, so did she force eyeliner on you?"

Anneliese blushed and put a hand to her face. "Does it look horrible?"

Michel shook his head. "It looks the opposite."

Anneliese felt her shoulders relax. "Oh...that's good."

Charity preened herself. "I know I'm amazing."

Christian scoffed. "She's amazing. You...your just...nnn."

Charity glared at her brother. "No, she's adorable. Me...I'm amazing."

Ezra shook his head. "She does look good, but...I think she'd look nice in army pants and a black tank or something. Just teach her how to apply make-up so she can look like really 'adorable' in her regular wear."

Christian nodded his agreement. "Yeah, she looks uncomfortable in what she's in now."

Charity huffed. "Fine, fine, after breakfast I'll let her change."

Anneliese gave Christian and Ezra looks of appreciation.

O-o-O-O-o-o

_Hungary smiled as she watched her forever love cuddle with their newborn baby, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. She could hold the child if she wanted to, but she didn't. She wanted to have her baby, yes, but she wouldn't be brave enough to let her go once the little girl was in her arms. That was something she could not risk. Her little baby girl was not hers to keep...not anymore. Hungary and Austria had decided to give her away, give the baby a normal life._

_The Austiran didn't seem to have any qualms about holding her, the little girl she'd never dream of holding for fear of becoming attached. She had never seen him look the way he did then. His eyes had never been so full of love and emotion. Not for her, not for the piano, but this baby, this little bundle of flesh made from the two of them, seemed to fill him to the core with indescribable emotion..._

Hungary sighed as she sat next to the window waiting for Roderick and their girl to come to the house. She would have gone with, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to see the girl without crying. Crying was one thing Hungary wasn't a fan of. Especially crying in front of strangers.

Finally the car pulled up into the driveway and she felt nervous anticipation creep into her belly.

A teenage girl stepped out and, by God, wasn't she beautiful. The girl's dark curly hair was picked up by the wind showing off her high cheekbones, round jaw, and full lips. Austria had stepped out, went to the back, and pulled out some luggage. The girl noticed and hurriedly went to help him. Austria refused her though and carried everything himself.

As the two came closer to the house, Hungary could see the girl better now and she could feel her throat tightening. The girl could have been a female version of Austria; it was no doubt the two were related. The only difference was the bright piercing green eyes that resembled Hungary's.

O-o-O-O-o-o

Feliciano eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Uh, uh, ve~, it's because you're German, you know?" he said voice rising an octave in his panic. "Germany, as a nickname?"

Germany brought a hand to his forehead, that had begun to throb. "I thought, it was Doitsu..."

Italy blinked his amber eyes, mouth opening to form an 'o' of shock. "You...wha...?"

Germany shook his head. "Feliciano, can you go get me some Tylenol?"

The small Italian lifted himself off the couch and dashed to the bathroom, his mind working faster than it ever has before. _Is Ludwig remembering? _He opened the door to the bathroom and quickly started going through the drawers until he found the pain relief medicine. He then hastily made his way back into the living room.

He felt his breath hitch as Ludwig gazed at him with his glacier blue eyes. He slowed his approach and the gaze softened, just a little.

"Thanks, Feli..."

North Italy nodded and hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He came back and handed it to the German, who took it graciously and downed two of the pills.

"Ita...Feliciano...?"

Italy wanted to cry. Germany, he was sure, was remembering. "You okay, ve?"

"Yeah, just..." Ludwig rubbed his temples, "I'm fine."

O-o-O-O-o-o

Gry sighed as she started to unpack her things. She finally knew who her parents are, or as far as she knows, parent. Matthias was interesting. She assumed he was where she got her dark blonde hair but everything else about him and her... She was so different: colder, distant, snarky...

In all honesty, she felt she had more in common with his partner, Lukas. The man had the same cold blue eyes, that seemed to be drained of most it's vibrancy. When she looked in the mirror, she could almost imagine being him if he was a girl.

She shook her head and continued to pull out belongings to place on her dresser, vanity, and bedside table; not that she had much. She felt herself stiffen with regret as she pulled out a picture frame. She looked down at the three faces.

In the picture was she and two friends that she hadn't seen in such a long time due to her past issues and stupidity. She was wrapped in Christian's arms, his chin resting on her shoulder. Charity had her arms squeezing Gry's gut with a pout on her face as she glared up at Christian for hogging her best friend. She smiled softly and placed it on her table. How she missed them...

O-o-O-O-o-o

Lovino watched the Spaniard intently, his hazel eyes taking in his every move. Antonio was cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes, much to Lovino's dismay.

"_How are you feeling today, Roma?"_

_The small Italian nation looked up to glare at the taller man. "Che, I'm doing fine."_

_Spain laughed, and glanced over his shoulder to look at Romano, his green eyes sparkling from the sunlight filtering through the curtains. Romano almost admired the way the sun kissed the man's skin, the way his shoulders and muscles flexed as he placed the dishes where they belonged. _

"_You've been staring at me a lot this morning."_

_Romano blushed as he realized he was caught. His eyes shot daggers at the Spaniard. "I-it's not like I'm admiring you, bastard, so don't flatter yourself!"_

_Spain turned to look at him a lazy smile on his face. "But I admire you all the time, mi tomate."_

"_Stare zitto!"_

Lovino blinked and placed his head in his hand as his brain started pulsing.

"You've been staring, mi tomate..." Antonio said, laughter in his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, bastardo," he hissed through clenched teeth, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Antonio turned to look at the Italian and tilted his head to the side as he noticed that the smaller male looked in pain. "You need a pain killer or something?"

Lovino quickly shook his head, instantly regretting the action. He moaned softly.

"Too bad. You're taking some." Antonio quickly went to go get some Aspirin.

O-o-O-O-o-o

Aleksander leaned against the car a small smile on his face as he watched his new parents bicker. Yao was currently slapping at Ivan with Alek's pillow. Ivan had Aleksander's suitcase and was using it as a shield to block the blows.

"Aiya! Don't do that when I'm not expecting it!"

Ivan lowered the suitcase, smiling like a happy child. "But it was the perfect moment, da?"

"No it wasn't, aru!" Yao quickly brought the pillow down before Ivan could bring it back up and nailed the Russian right in the face. Ivan stood stock still and Yao narrowed his eyes.

Aleksander chuckled softly.

O-o-O-O-o-o

_To: LDJ_

_From: KFJ_

_Subject: Re: Re: Plans_

_I've enrolled you into the school they_

_attend. Be ready to begin. Don't forget,_

_get close to Edelstein. She's the major target._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been way to long. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This chapter isn't really the best but, at least two of the nations have started remembering some things. So I hope you all stay tuned for later chapters and I'm so sorry for the long waits, but what can I say, I'm lazy. It's all my fault and I hope you guys will forgive me. 3 and kisses.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Kids:**

**GiriPan - Clio**

**SpaMano - Ezra**

**PruCan - Michel**

**UsUk - Charity and Christian**

**GerIta - Anneliese**

**RoChu - Aleksander**

**AusHun - Bianka**

**DenNor - Gry**

* * *

><p>Lovino looked over to the Spaniard that was currently passed out on the couch. Antonio had yet to leave and it had been three days. Lovino felt like he might actually go insane from being near the man so much. Either he'd snap and go murder someone, or...well...the small Italian preferred not to go into it. He scowled down at the man, scrambling the eggs in the large bowl. He was halfway tempted to dump the yellow stuff on the man's head, but he decided it would be better not to get the couch dirty.<p>

He grumbled and looked up as Ezra came zombieing down the stairs. The boy was dressed and his hair sticking up in every direction from the shower he had taken last night. Lovino sighed and headed back to the kitchen, to place the eggs on the skillet.

Ezra stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, and Lovino smiled slightly. His boy...still a baby.

"Morning," the boy mumbled.

Lovino nodded. "You might want to fix your hair..."

Ezra frowned at his father and grunted. "I dun wanna." The boy placed his head down on the dining table. He was definitely not a morning person. "Rather be asleep, dammit."

Lovino nodded once again in understanding. "Me, too."

"Morning, guys~!"

Both males groaned as the energetic Spaniard joined them. Antonio walked around the table, ruffling Ezra's hair as he went. He sat down and grinned. "What's for breakfast, mi tomate?"

Lovino grumbled. "Eggs."

"Can I have a milkshake?" Ezra asked, raising his hand.

Lovino felt like face palming.

* * *

><p>Matthew shifted under Gilbert's gaze. He knew there was something behind Gilbert's stares, he could just never figure out what. "W-Why?"<p>

Gilbert blinked. "Why what, Birdie?"

Matthew blushed and quickly shook his head. "It's nothing..." He smiled over to the German.

Last night he had a dream. It was strange.

_"Kesesese," the person behind the door was Gilbert, except he seemed different. He didn't look so lonely. He had a mischievous smile and...a small yellow bird on his head. _

_"Prussia?" That was Matthew's voice, but why on earth would he call Gilbert an abolished nation? "You do realize it's two in the morning?"_

_"Of course I do!" Gilbert smirked. _

_Matthew yawned. "Then why are you here?"_

_"I had the most random craving for some Birdie and pancakes." _

_Matthew frowned, not fully grasping the sentence. "You want pancakes now? Why couldn't this wait?"_

_Gilbert stepped closer, the bird flying off his head, and he smirked. "Because... I'm addicted."_

_Matthew looked up, and gasped slightly in shock as Gilbert's mouth covered his own. _

Matthew blushed as he remembered the dream. He felt Gilbert shift closer and his blush reddened. Gilbert chuckled. Matthew worked the spatula under the pancake, lifting it and bringing it to the plate. When he turned around, Gilbert was right in front of him.

Matthew squeaked.

""So what were you going to ask?"

"W-Why are y-you still hanging around?" he stuttered out.

Gilbert smirked and Matthew felt warmth spread through his stomach. "Because..." Matthew blushed and as Gilbert's face neared he closed his eyes, letting the other man's lips brush over his.

"Oh yuck!"

The two broke apart and looked over to an appalled Michel, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"I just wanted some breakfast..."

* * *

><p>Christian yawned, placing his hand over his mouth. "Mmm, why can't we just go to school already?"<p>

"Because," Charity began sounding exasperated, "Anneliese doesn't live far from us and I told her we'd meet her here."

Christian sighed and studied his twin. She missed her best friend and Anneliese was the sweetest thing he'd met. It made sense that Charity would pounce on the chance for someone she could talk to again.

"Sorry, guys..."

Anneliese stopped before them, leaning on her knees and panting softly. "I woke up late and was trying to get here as fast as I could."

Charity smiled. "You didn't have to run."

Anneliese giggled lightly. "Yeah, well...I just don't like keeping people waiting."

Christian's lips tilted up and he took Anneliese's shoulders. "Come on, let's get to school."

Charity pouted. "She's my friend, Christian..."

"I met her first."

Clio mumbled softly as she felt something jump on the bed. _Cats..._She thought. A whisker brushed against her cheek, tickling her face making her squirm and turn away. The cat followed after, a rough tongue sliding across her nose. She continued to turn her face away, the cat following her every movement, her face getting covered in cat saliva. She sat up and glared down at the kitten, Candy, that was currently pawing at her chest.

The door to her room cracked open and Kiku poked his head in, smiling softly at her. "Get dressed and come eat something. Hurry, you might be late to school."

Clio nodded and wrapped her hands around the stocky kitten. She stood and walked to her closet to dig through the clothes. First day at a new school...what the hell was she supposed to wear.

* * *

><p>Aleksander smiled as Bianka walked up to him. She looked almost ecstatic, different from the usual sour expression on her face. The grin on her face lit up her features, he started walking to meet her halfway. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Something happen?"<p>

She grinned. "I could ask you the same. You actually sound happy."

Alek shrugged. "I got adopted."

Bianka turned to fully envelop him in a hug. "That's great! Me too."

Alek looked down at her. "That's amazing."

Bianka nodded. "They're my real parents. They actually came back for me."

Alek was about to say something, but was interrupted by the bell. The shrill sound filled the area of the school. He squeezed Bianka one last time before the two turned to depart.

* * *

><p>Gry stood in front of the office, her foot tapping in impatience and anticipation. This was the same school she went to in her freshman year. The last twothree years the orphanage had her changing between different alternative and charter schools, all because of a stupid suicide attempt.

She flexed her fingers. The office lady was taking forever. Gry couldn't wait to get her schedule, couldn't wait to get her classes over with, couldn't wait to see if she shared any classes with Charity or Christian.

How she missed them. It wasn't their fault; the orphanage got everything wrong. She wondered how Charity was doing. Out of the two twins Charity was the most sensitive despite how much she acted like she was so tough. Christian was always the more, she guessed, stable one. Christian... She hadn't seen the boy in three years. The boy was, in all honesty, the first boy she'd ever had a crush on. The only boy who she ever had a crush on.

She ground her teeth in frustration. This stupid lady needed to pick up speed.

Finally, the woman smiled up at her and handed over the schedule. Gry quickly took it and looked it over. "Thanks," she replied hotly with no gratitude in her voice whatsoever. Quickly, she turned on heel and walked out of the tiny office area to head to her first class.

* * *

><p>He stared at the schedule clutched in his hands, eyes squinting trying to make out the letters on the paper. It looked like it was a copy of a copy and the letters were all broken up and faded. <em>Stupid public schools... <em>He held it up to the light, the words barely showing themselves. He grumbled in frustration, finally making out the room number. _224. _He turned around, to turn the way he believed the class would be, knocking into someone. He heard the girl hiss in annoyance and he looked to glare at her. He blinked as he caught sight of the girl who was now kneeling in the hallway, picking up the books she'd dropped.

"Oh, sorry." He bent down to help her out.

"Watch where you're going next time," she bit out.

He flinched slightly. "Sorry, looking for a classroom." He smiled. "I'm new."

She nodded. "Which room?"

"224..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were about to go the wrong way then." She stood clutching her books to her chest, running a hand through her long dark brown hair. "That's my first class. Just follow me."

He nodded, standing as well. "Link."

She glanced back at him. "Do what?"

"My name. It's Link."

She turned away. "Bianka."

Link smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry. I know I said I wouldn't make you guys wait for an update, I lied. I did. I feel bad. But here's an update. I hope this is all fine. I know the author's note is a bit rushed, haha, but I'm in class and, well, sneaking behind the teacher's back writing this on my Google Drive. That's a very handy tool Google has. Anyways, dun dun, a new kid. Gosh, I need to stop making characters. I hope you all stay tuned and thank you for dealing with my sporadic, spaced out updates. xoxo Please review guys, it's still candy for me.**


End file.
